hanser grof
by royer29
Summary: Hanser grof es un chico magico de 16 años que trata de sobrellevar la vida diaria de un adolecente que es maltratado por un compañero de escuela llamado larry ellos están enamorados de la misma chica .pero cuando nada podia ser peor hanser descubre que tiene avilidades mágicas las cuales lo ayudan a defenderse pero lo que no sabe el esque larry también adquiere avilidades
1. Chapter 1

**HANSER GROF **

**EL ELEGIDO**

_**síntesis**_

Hanser grof es un chico de 16 años que trata de sobrellevar la vida diaria de un adolecente que es maltratado en la escuela por un chico popular llamado larry también, sé encuentra enamorado de la misma chica desde el jardin de niños la cual es novia de larry.

Cuando su vida no podia ser peor descubre que tiene habilidades especiales las cuáles les ayudan a defenderse de larry pero hanser no tenia idea que larry tambien adquiere avilidades desencadenando una batalla de sobre vivencia entre estos dos adolecentes y los problemas que causan estas .

Pero ademas de larry hanser tendra que enfrentarse a fueras oscuras que surgiran atraves de la historia.

Combirtiendo este libro en una historia donde se desenlasa: misterio ,romance , accion ,terror ,suspenso , fantasia y comedia.

.


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 1

Soy hanser grof les contaré mi vida las cosas malas las buenas todo sobre mi y sobre mis extrañas aventuras.

Saben la vida no es lo que esperamos es mas que eso. Miren mi ejemplo creia que mi vida era un desastre y que no estaba destinado a nada pero me equivoque. la vida nos tiene previsto nuestro futuro. Te invito a que leas el mio.

Todo comenso una mañana muy nublada corría para no llegar tarde a la escuela . Estudio en una escuela llamada talent school . Esta es una escuela Cómo todas las otras solo que las personas que ingresan en esta tienen que tener talentos como : canto, baile , actuación entre otros talentos.

Entré a la escuela y camine despacio para que el director percius no me encuentre , pero cuando menos lo esperaba apareció el director dándome un buen susto .

_adónde creé que va señor grof ? , de nuevo tarde

_perdón director percius no volvera a pasar por favor dejeme entrar al salón de clases

_usted llega tarde todos los días y quiere que le dé otra oportunidad .

_ director esta sera la última se lo prometo.

_mire está bien pero la última oyó la última

_si ok gracias director.

Al entrar al salón de baile hay estaban todos esos chicos presumidos y populares de la clase. El estúpido larry y sus amigos son tan molestos , pero la única bella y amable es amanda pattinson es muy linda y estoy enamorado de ella desde el jardín de niños

Me dice la profesora

_Te vas a quedar parado hay

_no no no ya me siento profe.

Todos se rieron por esa tontería. Dice la profesora

_ hoy habra competencia de baile urbana , todos tienen que poner su nombre en un papel y tomaremos al azar las dos personas que se enfrentarán . El que mejor baile sera el ganador. Me escondí entre las últimas sillas del salón , para que me obligarán a escribir mi nombre en ese papel . Cuando ya tenian los nombres de los otros en papel me senté em mi silla normalmente.

La profesora escoge un papel y adivinen quién salio larry wao que

Sorpresa, estava ido cuando derrepente dicem mi nombre yo respondo pero cómo esto es posible! , si ni siquiera puse mi nombre lograba entender lo que pasaba , hasta que deduje claro mi mente se ilumino tan rápido como un relámpago . Apuesto que larry se encargo de poner mi nombre en todos los papeles.

La profesora nos dice que pasemos a delante , nos ponemos frente a frente. Larry le tocaba primero así que le pusieron la música comenzó a bailar y así buenos movimiento bailaba bien el termino de bailar me dijo muy groseramente _pues te toca! O que tienes miedo.

Lo ignore me pare , sobre la pista de baile estaba nervioso comenzó la música se acelero mi corazón comense a bailar trate de dar mis mejores pasos . Todos estaban sorprendidos , todo iba bien asta que unos de los amigos de larry me puso el pie y me caí rompiendo me la nariz y quedando inconsciente.

Al despertar me encuentro en la enfermería la enfermera me pregunta si estoy bien , le digo que si y me boy . Cuando salgo de la escuela me encuentro a larry y sus amigos esperandome afuera desde que los vi , corrí pero me atraparon. Dos de los muchachos me sostenieron y larry me pego un buen puñetazo en el estomago. El me dijo

_porqué me uyes , tienes miedo de mi.

Estaba tan furioso de que larry me maltratara queì le dije

_no tengo porque tenerle miedo a un pobre diablo que maltrata a los otros para sentirse bien consigo mismo. sabes solo te engañas.

Larry se molesto tanto por lo que dije que me golpeó muy fuerte como por media hora.

Llegue ami casa mal erido , mi mamá me esperaba en su sillón favorito de la sala com cara de preocupada , entre a la sala pero ella me detuvo diciéndome,

_hanser grof estas son horas de llegar! Pero cielo que te paso en la cara

_nada solo me caí de mi skateboar

_eso te pasa por andar en ésa cosa , ben a curarte

Eran Como las tres de la tarde mi madre , avia salido y yo estaba tirado en la cama a dolorido y deseando morir , cuando casi me dormia , escuché fuertes golpes que venían de afuera , de mi cuarto, me suste pero sentía tanta curiosidad , que fuy a ver que producía aquél ruido .

Sali de mi cuarto oi , que el ruido venia de un pasillo camine, despacio por el pasillo y el ruido se Asia mas fuerte estaba aterrado , porque en esta casa a , vivido toda mis familiares que an muerto, cuando llegue al final del pasillo me acordé de que no tenia salida pero el ruido aumentaba.

Me acerque a la pared de donde procedía el ruido , la toqué pero estaba hueca , rasgue el tapete y hay avia una puerta puse mi mano sobre esta y la puerta se abrió dejando salir mucho polvo.

Estaba considerando no entrar pero ya no me importaba vivir , haci que entre al entrar inmediatamente se serro la puerta. dejandome encerrado en un lugar que desconocia y sin saber que me esperaba en ése lugar.


End file.
